sodorfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:1 Part:2: Buffer Bashers
Volume 1: Episode 1: Part 2: Buffer Bashers This is the first episode of the first volume. This is a Fan Fiction Story After that Percy wasn't seen... Thomas and Sam roared across the Island. Nothing was to heavy for them to pull. Sam enjoyed the extra help, But Thomas felt something. It was a weird feeling. He thought he was forgetting something... and he was! Sam was going fast. So was Thomas too! He tried to brake but the strain on his coupling was too strong. He had known that if he were to brake, he would derail round the bend. He took that chance to find what was missing... Two days Later Thomas rushed. Over those two days he had realised he was missing his best friend Percy! Thomas raced towards Tidmouth sheds to find his beloved friend Percy; but Percy wasn't there. Only Diesel. Diesel was in-front of Percy but Thomas didn't know that. When Thomas had left diesel had moved so Percy could breath again. Diesel kept shouting at Percy telling him not to be friends with Thomas. Being the only diesel on Sodor made it hard for him. After he saw a bond with Thomas and Percy he got jealous and enraged with anger and hatred. Diesel said that it can only be him, That he could only be Thomas' friend and Percy could not. Just then James steamed round. James shouted at diesel and Diesel ran for his *engine! James witnessed everything. He then puffed to catch Diesel. Diesel stopped in the middle of the tracks. Not by accident, but on purpose so Jame could crash. Diesel weighed 9 tonnes while James only weighed 7. James didn't know what to do and it was all too late. James had crashed. Thomas heard and puffed back. Diesel didn't know Percy was puffing towards Thomas... but Diesel was in the middle lane. Meaning Thomas and Percy won't crash... but bust his buffers! And they did exactly that! Thomas and Percy told Diesel that they wouldn't tell Sir Topham Hatt. But they would ask him to get another diesel. Later that night the engines settled in the sheds. It was long enough that they could joke about James' incident with Diesel. Then they saw two lights in the distance! It was Sam and Diesel pushing the mail express. "Hey Percy, Isn't that your job?" Whispered a voice. Percy didn't know who that voice was but it sounded a lot like Thomas! Characters * Thomas * Sam * Percy * Diesel * James (debut) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Main Line * Island of Sodor Author ~ Editor ~ Director A- Percythegreenengine E- Percythegreenengine D- Percythegreenengine Trivia * This marks James' first appearance. * This is the first story of the first volume. * This is the first two- 'parter' special. Credits Owe it all to Hiro5122 for creating this wiki. Next Fenders and Fire Boxes! Part two is Complete! Look out for a New diesel engine in O' The Indignity! Category:Stories Category:Writings